Sogar und Odd
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Sogar Delmas, Sissi's older sister, comes to Kadic High and falls in love with Odd. This for some reason makes her the prime target for XANA's attacks. Odd gives it all he's got to save the one's he loves.
1. Chapter 1

"Really, Sissi, this isn't the first high school I've been too," said a girl with short black hair that had purple scratched into the bangs. Her skin was milky white and her eyes golden. Her lips were pale and hanging on the bottom lip was a lip ring.

"The first one with dorms, it is," said Sissi, a girl with long black hair and a tan complexion. Her lips were bright pink and curved into a smile. Believe it or not, the two were related. Sissi was chipper and her older sister was gloomy.

"No, I do believe the school in Wales I went to was a high school with dorms," said the first girl, Sogar Delmas, as she tapped on her chin with a pale finger, covered in rings. Sissi looked at her older sister. "We toured over in the UK and the barker put me in school."

"I didn't know you were in a band, Swords," said Herb. Swords was Sogar's nickname like Sissi was a nickname for Elizabeth. At least, Sogar's nickname made sense. "But, why would a band need a barker?"

"Herb, I was in the freakshow," sighed Sogar, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Did Sissi not tell them she was in a freakshow?

"You mean flea circus!" laughed Sissi. Opposite of the four, Jeremie and his friends stopped to watch what they thought was Sissi bullying that young girl. Sissi pointed as Sogar. "She probably has fleas!"

"Just because I was a clown, doesn't make the freakshow a circus of any kind," sneered Sogar crossing her arms. "And I don't have fleas anymore!"

"Freakshow? Duh...I thought they were...uh...outlawed," said Nicholas.

"Well, true ones are since saving babies lives is a crime now, freakshows are now about showcasing weird talents," explained Sogar. "Like Sissi has no talents but me on the other hand, I can swallow swords and eat glass and not get hurt."

Herb eyed Sogar up and down. He couldn't help but notice a cute little black ribbon choker wrapped around her thin neck and the smell of what seemed to be the sea and chocolate waft off her. "That's impossible, Nicholas, people in freakshows cheat people out of their money and do illusions."

"Oh G-d, even Herb is harassing her?" questioned Odd, cocking a blonde eyebrow. "What losers, they should just leave her alone."

They watched her pull a sword out of her backpack. "I think she might be doing the harassing now," said Ulrich, starting towards the group. "Let's see if we can defuse that situation."

They made their way over to the group as the sword slid down Sogar's throat. Their eyes widened. She pulled it out. "Was that fake, Herb?" asked Sissi's sister.

Herb felt the sword. The sword he thought would have killed Sogar or been a fake sword, was real all right. "I thought you were gonna knock their heads clean off!" cheered Odd. "Like in YELL. Though, what you did was pretty awesome!"

She bowed as Sissi smiled. "Sogar, this is my boyfriend, Ulrich," she smiled as she put her arms around Ulrich. Ulrich rolled his eyes and waved at Sogar.

"I'm guessing he's your boyfriend as much as he is my boyfriend," said Sogar. Ulrich chuckled as did Odd, Jeremie and Yumi. "You showed me this whole school, but you leave out the cute guys?"

"Ulrich is mine!" hissed Sissi, stepping in front of Ulrich. Her eyes ablaze with hellfire.

"I'm not yours, Sissi, never have been, never will be," sneered Ulrich, waving his hand.

"You know my type, Sissi, and no offense, but Ulrich is not my type," sneered Sogar as she pointed at a boy in the group that had formed around them when Sogar swallowed her sword. "Geeze, he is!"

Sogar pointed at Odd. Sissi gasped. How could her own sister think he, Odd Della Robbia, was cute? "Odd!?" gagged Sissi. "Odd Della Robbia?"

She giggled and turned to Odd. "My name translated to English is Even," giggled Sogar as a light blush covered her pale cheeks. "Even and Odd."

Odd looked away and blushed as Yumi grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. Odd looked back at Yumi. "Let's grab some lunch," said Odd as he wiggled free of Yumi's squeeze.

"Can I join you guys?"asked Sogar. Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich looked at Odd. "If I have to hear one more thing about Sissi wanting to by a thong to impress Ulrich, I may very well knock someone's head clear off."

Sissi blushed as Ulrich gave Sogar a shocked look. Jeremie and his friends and Sogar quickly moved away from Sissi and the crowd and headed towards the lunch room. "She wants to buy a thong to impress me!?" gagged Ulrich. "That's sick!"

"Wow Odd, I'm surprised you didn't jump at the chance to be with Sogar. I mean, she likes you, you want to have a perfect record," said Yumi, wanting to change the subject for her dear Ulrich. She could feel Sogar watching her. "Odd is the Kadic stud. He was the same way in Jr. High."

They walked into the lunchroom and joined Aelita and William at a table. "Guys, this is Sogar Delmas, Sissi's older and polar opposite sister," said Ulrich.

"Nice boots," said William to Sogar. They were just like his but purple. They watched as Yumi and Ulrich went to get their food as the rest sat down with Aelita and William. "You're pretty cute, hey, Odd, we can both have a Delmas!"

Sogar cocked a purple eyebrow and looked at Odd. "I thought you were Odd, not Ulrich?"

"He kissed your sister once," chuckled William.

Sogar stood up as if she were offended. "She kissed me! No offense, I don't like your sister!" cried Odd. He was into her but something was different about her, about him. He wanted to take his time with her and not rush through her.

"Answer me this, Della Robbia, who's a better kisser? Sissi or me?" asked Sogar. Odd sat there confused. He had never kissed Sogar. Sissi was a lousy kisser, but that didn't mean Sogar was an amazing kisser.

Sogar sat back down and pulled Odd into a kiss. Aelita, Jeremie and William gasped at what was happening before them. The kiss was long, hard and filled with passion. Sogar's pale fingers combed through Odd's blonde hair as Odd's arms wrapped around her. The kiss ended as Ulrich and Yumi came back.

Odd seemed to be out of breath. "You by far are the better kisser out of the Delmas sisters," he breathed holding his racing heart. He was flushed and weak kneed. "Let's get our food, Sogar."

The others watched the two walk off to the food line. "Why hasn't he made a move on her?" asked Ulrich. "Odd loves the ladies."

"She made a move on him," sighed William.

"No idea," said Jeremie. "It's very unusual of Odd. Maybe XANA's got him?"

"Maybe he's in love?" said Aelita. She mulled the idea around a bit. "Aww, our little Odd, in love."


	2. The Real Sogar?

A knock came upon her dorm room, the next evening. Sogar opened the door to see Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd standing there. "Come in."

They did as asked but Odd. He was far too bashful to enter her room. "I thought you'd be sharing a room with Sissi," said Aelita as she took a seat on the floor.

"Nope, she said I demolished the Delmas name by kissing Odd," chuckled Sogar. "And doing it seriously and not as a joke."

"I needed to talk to you about that kiss," said Odd, rubbing the back of his head. She dragged him into her dorm and closed the door. A blush flushed over his face. "So was it serious, like you said?"

Sogar nodded. "I know it was way out of line, but I do have a weakness for Italians. Italian food, Italian outfits, Italian boys, I have the Italian craving," said Sogar. "And it's been forever since I've had Italian...specially one as handsome and svelte as you."

Odd was beyond flattered. Handsome? Handsome because he was Italian? What was better was that she knew he was svelte. "I sing," said Odd.

"I gotta go," said Ulrich. If he was going to play Break Break Dance, Ulrich knew he would murder someone, probably Odd.

"I'm not going to sing Break Break Dance to such a pretty girl like Sogar," sighed Odd. Ulrich sat back down. Odd sat Sogar down on her bed, next to Jeremie as he kneeled and grabbed her hand. "Che confusione, sara perche ti amo, e un'emozione, che cresce piano piano, stringimi forte e stammi piu vicino, se ci sto bene, sara perche ti amo."

Sogar smiled. The pop song from one of her favorite scary movies, Haute Tension. "Lo canto al ritmo del dolce tuo respiro, e primavera, sara perche ti amo," continued Odd, kissing her hand. "Cade una stella, ma dimmi dove siamo. Che te ne frega? Sara perche ti amo."

Yumi had no idea what all these words meant, but she knew could pick a few out and those few words pointed in the direction of a love song. "E vola vola si sa, sempre piu in alto si va e vola vola!" sang Odd. "Con me il mondo e matto perche, e se l'amore non see'e, basta una sola canzone, per far cunfusione, fuori e dentro di te. E vola vola si va sempre piu in alto si va."

Maybe Aelita was right, maybe Odd was really in love with Sogar. She watched as Sogar beamed like an idiot. "Ma dopo tutto che cosa see'e di strano," sang Sogar.

Odd was more taken with her. She could even speak Italian? "Ti amo," cooed Odd before planting a kiss on Sogar's lips.

"Ti Amo Troppo," sighed Sogar happily.

"Where did you learn Italian?" asked Odd crawling onto the bed and holding her hand.

"My mother taught me before she ran off," said Sogar.

"Sissi never talks of your mom," said Ulrich. "Was it bad?"

"It was pretty bad," said Sogar. "She left when I was one and Sissi was only a few months old. Growing up was awful for me, daddy always favored Sissi over me and I ran away to the freakshow. I was ten. They took me under their wing and I became a full fledged performer."

"Well, something good came out of it," said Yumi smiling. Sogar didn't return her smile.

"I miss the freakshow. The tents, the lights, the music, the crowd. All cheering for you," smiled Sogar happily. "But at least here I have Odd."

"And the Lyoko gang," smiled Odd.

"Lyoko?"

"Once you become Odd's girlfriend, we'll fill you in," chuckled Ulrich.

Odd was about to say something but Jeremie cut him off. "If you loved the freakshow, why are you here?"

"My daddy was on vacation in the states, which is where me and one of my freakshow brother's lived. Daddy was driving around the town and saw me on the edge of my brother's building, ready to jump," said Sogar. Yumi and Ulrich gasped. "I'm not suicidal, not anymore, but the things he did to me. I was humiliated and bruises and bloody and burned. It seemed good at the moment."

"What did he do that would make you jump?" asked Jeremie.

"Once we become closer, maybe I'll tell you," said Sogar. "I don't really like sharing anything about that."

Odd, again, was about to say something but Ulrich cut him off. "Let's get some dinner."

The group made their way to the lunch room and got their dinner. William joined them. Tonight was fish and chicken. Odd thought about asking what he wanted to ask in the dorm here, but here? There was nothing memorable about this place.

"I heard you telling your little friends about your dark chapter, as daddy calls it," sneered Sissi.

"I only told them a little bit," said Sogar. "Not the whole thing."

"They would love to hear the whole story, specially with that love song Odd sang to you," smirked Sissi. "Might as well let him see the real you."


	3. Sisterly Love

"Sissi, I explained that when me and them become closer friends than I shall share the story," said Sogar. She tried to be calm but her heart was racing and her stomach was sinking.

"She's a slut," said Sissi leaning across the Lyoko gang's table. Sogar leaned down in her seat. That one night. That nightmare, wasn't her fault! And Sissi decided to pick on her about it. "She'll sleep with any man who will have her."

Odd threw Sissi an odd look. Sogar? A slut? What? "Sissi, why don't you spread your little rumors around somewhere else?" asked Yumi, shooing her away.

Sissi stood up. "Just remember Odd, she'll have any man who'll have her," smirked Sissi who turned to sit with her friends after throwing her hair in Sogar's face.

"Hey, Sissi?" called out Sogar as she stood up. Sissi turned around. "How can I be a slut if it was..." Sogar really hated this word. Really hated. "Rape?"

Sissi stood there dumbfounded. What? Her sister? "Daddy doesn't like to talk about what happened to you..."

"At least one Delmas at Kadic can keep their mouth shut!" spat Sogar. She was hurt. She was about to cry and now Odd wouldn't want anything to do with her. "Now, go away unless you don't believe that he tried to murder me."

Sissi's mouth dropped open. Sogar turned to sit back down and everyone had their mouths open in shock. Sogar couldn't take this anymore and ran out of the lunchroom, crying. Past her father. Who looked at Sissi, who called for his young lady to meet with him in his office.

Odd buried his face in his hands. "I knew Sissi was stupid but to pick on someone because they were raped?"

"We should check on her," said Yumi, who started to get up until Ulrich grabbed her arm.

"I think we should let Odd," he said. Odd nodded and chased after Sogar.

"Did Odd not finish his dinner?" asked Jeremie.


	4. Bella Norte

Odd tripped down the few steps outside the mess hall. The air night was crisp but had a sting of cold to it. Odd looked around the dark yard for Sogar. He didn't care what happened in her past. He loved the now Sogar Delmas, rape victim or not. He was in love with the girl he sang to (and she sang back to him) in Italian. "Sogar!"

There she was, trying climb over the fence. Odd ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her down. "Just let me go Odd," said Sogar before her feet touched the ground. "I just wanna leave Kadic and join the freakshow again."

He turned her around and stared deep into her eyes. He grabbed her arms. "Then take me with you!"

It was as if Odd had spoke some other language. "What?"

"Sogar, Sissi can say whatever she wants about your past but guess what? I love you. I don't see you as a victim, I see you as the girl I love," said Odd. He leaned in and kissed Sogar, deeply and heavily.

They turned to back to go into the building hand in hand and saw Jean-Pierre walking towards them. "Sissi been given 72 hours of detention," said Jean-Pierre. He embraced Sogar, who was still holding the hand of Odd. "Della Robbia, what exactly are you doing?"

"Daddy, Odd is my boyfriend," said Sogar, glancing at the blond Italian who blushed.

Jean-Pierre frowned. "Well, he may not be the best student but he is better than you obsessing over a boy who has a girlfriend already," he chuckled.

"You mean like Sissi and Ulrich?" asked Sogar laughing.

"Mr. Delmas, can I maybe have like five extra minutes in the mess hall to eat? I got like one bite but I stopped your daughter from running away," said Odd.

"Running away? Sogar?"

"Sissi is being a downright jerk!" cried Sogar. She gave Odd a peck on the cheek. "But I think Odd's got me to stay for good."

Jean-Pierre nodded. "You can both have an extra ten minutes in the mess hall. Good night, Sogar, Odd," he said before disappearing into the dorms.

The new couple walked hand in hand into the mess hall. Which was now dark and empty. "Crap, how am I supposed to eat without Rosa?" cried Odd.

Sogar bumped him with her hip. "I can cook, you silly boy," she giggled. Odd and Sogar went into the dark room only to see a table with lit candles on it. They looked at each other. A plate of spaghetti sat in the middle. Odd smirked and sat down. "Who did this?"

"We did," smiled Yumi. "I saw Lady and the Tramp in your DVD collection."

Aelita and Jeremie sat on either side of the couple. "Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night," sang Aelita. "And we call it bella notte."

"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes," sang Jeremie. "On this lovely bella notte!"

Sogar flushed a light pink as Odd was bright red. Jeremie nudged him and eyed the meatball. He had to be kidding! "Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here," sang Aelita as she giggled, watching Odd nose a meatball over to Sogar, making her giggle. "The night will weave it's magic spell, when the one you love is near!"

Sogar rolled her eyes. "Screw this," she said, leaning across the table. She grabbed Odd's face and kissed him again. "Odd, you can the pasta, I'm gonna opt for some light bulbs."

Odd watched her go to a supply closet to look for light bulbs and sighed. "Isn't she wonderful, Ulrich? She'll eat anything," he swooned.


End file.
